


Dom and Nurse Panic

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: A new nurse makes a mistake which gets a patient hurt. Dom who finds himself in a difficult position reports her and gets her fired.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dom and Nurse Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sa1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/gifts).



It had been a long day and Dom was glad that his shift was finally over. Changing out of his scrubs he grabbed his jacket from his locker and began to make his way out of the hospital. He was about to enter the lift when Sacha called his name.  
'Dom, this is Nurse Williams. She'll be filling in for Lofty and I was hoping you could work with her while she's here'  
'Sure. It's nice to meet you Nurse Williams'  
'Please you can call me Stacy'

To Dom she seemed a bit ditzy however he trusted Sacha's judgement and he wouldn't have to work with her for long. It was only temporary until Lofty returned from compassionate leave. 

When Dom arrived at work the next day he found Stacy waiting for him at the nurses station.  
'Morning' Dom said trying to be friendly.  
'Morning Doctor Copeland. Did you sleep well?' If the question threw Dom he didn't let it show.  
'I slept fine thanks' lied Dom.

Taking the tablet he started checking on the few patients on the ward. Stacy followed behind Dom, listening to everything he was telling her. Although Dom preferred to work alongside his husband he was starting to like having someone like Stacy who seemed to be hanging off his every word. 

Dom had given Stacy a number of small cases to work through while he was called into surgery. Even though she was just a junior probably fresh out of medical school he trusted her enough that she would ask for help if she needed it. It was times like these that he missed having Lofty around. Lofty worked on autopilot, rarely did he need instructions from Dom. 

It was nearing the end of Dom's shift when it happened. 

Mr Smith, a longterm cancer patient and who was also waiting to be transferred to the hospice required stronger pain relief. Seeing a golden teaching momement he decided to let Stacy administer the pain relief instead. He talked her through what to do.  
'Don't worry if you cant feel a vain right away just tap the arm till you do' Dom tells her.  
It was probably out of panic but after a few more seconds of not being able to find anything she took a haphazard guess and stuck the needle in. The blood came immediately.  
'Go get Sacha now' Dom shouted pressing a handful of gauze down to try to stop the heavy flow of blood.  
Stacy ran towards Sacha's office, the tears starting to fall. 

A few hours later after they had managed to stop the bleeding and Stacy had been sent home, Dom stood outside Serena's office. After a long and unpleasant conversation Dom was finally allowed to go home. He felt sorry for Stacy. Admist the chaos and panic he hadn't given the nurse much thought until now. A small part of him hopes she won't be too affected by what happened, he's been dismissed a few times himself so he knows very well what Stacy must be feeling right now. 

Arriving home he finds Lofty already in bed. He isn't sleeping though. Quickly changing into a clean tshirt he slipped underneath the duvet.  
'You're home late. I missed you' said Lofty pulling Dom in closer. His arms were around Dom's stomach and Dom could almost smell the alcohol on his breath.  
'I'm sorry. There was an incident with a patient at work'  
'Lucky you were there to save the day'  
'Yea lucky me' thought Dom.


End file.
